Lincoln March
Lincoln March also known as Owlman was a mayoral candidate and the C.O.O. of March Ventures. History Lincoln March is a current candidate for Gotham City Mayor and supporter of Bruce Wayne's vision of a new revitalized Gotham. Lincoln lost his parents in his youth. He doesn't remember the face of his mother very well but he still remembers the pin she was wearing the day of the accident. He had made the pin for her at school in ceramics. It was a little heart with one side bigger than the other side. Both of his parents died in a car accident where the other driver was drunk. After that, he was hopeless. After school he went to college and "Gotham saved him". Lincoln March is now the C.O.O. of March Ventures and he underwrote Leslie Thompkins satellite clinic on the east side of Gotham City. After an assassination attempt at Wayne Industries (of both himself and Bruce Wayne), Bruce visits him in hospital and learns that Lincoln March has not only heard whispers about the Court of Owls existence but had also had his life threatened by them. He warns Bruce not to discount them just because he's never seen them before because the greatest danger can sometimes be under your feet and you don't realize it. It is later revealed that Lincoln March was a member of the Court of Owls. However, Lincoln has betrayed the founding members by calling an emergency meeting and poisoning all the members that arrived, then siphoned off all of their money into his accounts. When Batman finally catches up to Lincoln in Gotham's abandoned Children's Hospital, Lincoln reveals that the court rescued him from the children’s hospital, not due to his natural talents, but rather his family blood line. Lincoln reveals that in fact he is Bruce Wayne's younger brother Thomas Wayne Jr., explaining that when Bruce was three years old, a pregnant Martha Wayne was involved in a car crash. Due to the crash, Martha went into labor early. It was discovered that Lincoln had sustained substantial injuries due to the crash. As a result, the Wayne’s placed Lincoln into the best hospital money could buy. When Lincoln was 4, he made Martha the heart shaped pendant that she is wearing in the painting hanging above Bruce's fireplace. However, the very next year, Thomas and Martha were murdered. They died with the secret that Lincoln was their son. Without the Wayne fortune financing the hospital Lincoln was in, it fell into the hands of Gotham City. Once it was under new, corrupt management, Lincoln and all the other patients were subjected to abuse, malnutrition and neglect. Lincoln has placed the blame of his parent’s death squarely on Bruce's shoulders, vowing to avenge their deaths by killing Bruce and taking his rightful place as a Wayne. Additionally, Batman noted that without a proper DNA analysis, it is impossible to know if March's claims about his lineage are actually true. Powers, Skills & Equipment * Talon Serum Infusion: The Talon Serum altered his metabolism to have fierce regenerative abilities which makes him nearly-immortal. It also enhanced his natural strength, stamina & speed. * Martial Arts: He has displayed martial artistic prowess which would require rigorous training. Although he is nowhere near Batman's skills. * Political Skills: He has shown superior political skills, especially in "the very halls of power". He is also a master of manipulation, as he was also able to manipulate Batman. * Talon Exoskeleton: The Talon armor gave him superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman durability, life-support systems & energy blasts. It also has retractable claws, hidden blades & other retractable blades, which enhance his combat abilities. He also has a large supply of throwing knives, grappling hooks & other bladed weaponry for combat situations. See Also *Lincoln March/Gallery Category:Villains Category:Anti-Batmen